


please reply, if only so I know that you are well

by microdreams



Series: Drarryland2019 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daily Prophet, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microdreams/pseuds/microdreams
Summary: Harry put his trust in the wrong people.Worse, he didn't listen to Draco when he tried to help him see the truth.





	please reply, if only so I know that you are well

**Author's Note:**

> I did two fills for this prompt, as my brain went first in one direction, then in entirely another. 
> 
> I thought I'd post them both, as they are written, but I'm not sure which to officially submit to Drarryland. Any advice gratefully received in the comments!
> 
> The other fill is here: [...Yours HJP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108719)
> 
> Thanks to [orphaeus87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87) for looking them _both_ over. But I've fiddled with them since then, so all errors are my own!

Draco,

I hope you'll forgive me for sending this with Kreacher. I wanted to make sure you received it.

I'm not sure if you read any of the other letters I sent by owl before you returned them. 

So I'll start again.

I'm so sorry, my darling.

The worst thing in all of this? I didn't listen to what you were telling me.

I put my trust in others ahead of my trust in you. I had it in my head that Lisa was a friend, that it was just the usual baseless press nonsense.

You were right. She wasn't as innocent as I ~~thought~~ hoped. I'm sure you suspect it wasn't at her own instigation. That there were more calculated plans in play.

I don't want to make the same mistakes again by putting the name down here on parchment yet. But as soon as I have proof I will confront them. Please believe me when I say that I am actively searching out that truth. I want the one responsible held to account.

How they see you, us, is not what I see. What I know. What I feel. I'm sorry I ever gave you cause to doubt that.

I miss you.

Can you sleep? I'm always restless without you.

If you need anything from home please send word with Kreacher. I can leave while you're here, if that's what you need. Or he can bring things to you.

~~I picked up your dress robes from the tailor.~~

May I send Olivetti to you? She's always been more faithful to you than to me. I won't send a letter, just her. Keep her as long as you want.

I wish, almost more than anything, that you can forgive me. But I wish more than that that you sense how much I love and trust in you. You are at the the very heart of me. 

Let there be no doubt. When I picture my life, I see you. 

No matter other's ambitions for me, there is no path I would rather be on than the one we have made.

~~I want to try to be~~

I miss your touch. Your voice. Your smile.

Always yours

Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt L
> 
> Oh... You've....drawn the Five of Swords, upright. It represents ambition, winning at all costs, and sneakiness. You will write a story with lots of tension, conflict, and hostility. 
> 
> This card is ruled by the element of air, signifying calculated thinking and communication. 
> 
> You will explain your story in a letter, perhaps an attempted apology, or a truce, or maybe even the source of the conflict. 
> 
> It shall be between 211 words and 399 words and you may only use a character's last name once.


End file.
